King of Duelists, Yugi vs Yusei & Yuma?
by silvernet
Summary: Well Yusei,Yugi,and Yusei just can't rest!Give it a break for Yuma and Astral will ya?Ready to see and Xtreme Dream cuz you're getting one now!Lol.Sorry if the duels short though,I did try the best I could so no complaints here okay?Just advice,besides why are you still here?Get ovet to the story my friends and to the Empire games!Just Yugi,Atem,Yusei,Yuma and Astral in this..


Yu-Gi-Oh!World Festival Omega.

Event 1:Yugi & Atem v.s Yusei & Yuma

-This takes place before the duel coaster walks to school when all of a sudden time stops-

Yuma:It can't be, Kaito!

Astral:It couldn't be.

?:Will you duel us Yuma-kun?

Yuma:Who is it?

-A bright yellow light flashed Yuma and he closed his eyes.-

Yusei:Hmm?

-As Yusei returned back from work he saw a letter on the table when all of a sudden time stopped-

Yusei:What?

?:It's time for your true duel, Yusei-Kun.

-A bright yellow light flashed Yusei and he closed his eyes.-

?&?:Welcome, to our time.

-Yuma & Yusei opened their eyes and saw a smiling Yugi and Atem in front of them-

Yusei:Where is this?

Atem:Neo space.

Yugi:It's a place where we dueled the next king of duelists before.

Yuma:What's going on?Who are you three?

Astral:These people are Muto Yugi and Fudo great duelists of time, that's what was said on t. other person is someone who I don't know.

Atem:You're pretty informed.I'm Atem.

Astral:(He notices me?)

-Yusei looks at Yuma and notices Astral-

Yugi:It's almost like us.

Yuma:How do you guys notice Astral?

Yugi:Lets say we're given special powers by special possessions we hold like your key.

Yuma:So why are we here?

Yusei:You two seem very informative yourselves.

-Yusei says to Atem & Yugi as they got on their serious faces-

Yugi:You two were brought here in order to be tested.

Yusei:Tested?

Atem:Is what your doing really the same as what you desire?

Yuma:Yeah!I'm sure that i'm doing the same as I desire!

Yugi:Yuma, You're dueling for fun and to win the tournament but also another reason for numbers.

Atem:Yusei, you decided to stay at Neo Domino City but what do you want to assure?Your friends safety or the world's safety?

Yusei:I will work for everyone's safety!

Yuma:I will work to finish the tournament and collect the numbers at the same time!

Yugi&Atem:Well then we'll have to put your power to the test!Let's go 2 v.s. 2!

Yuma:We'll have to work together uhh... Yusei!

Yusei:Yeah, your right Yuma!

Yuma:D-Gaze...!

Yugi:Oh no need for those silly D-gazers Yuma.

Yuma:Oh.

-Yuma put the D-Gazer in his pocket-

Yuma:Duel Disk Set!

-Yuma looked around-

Yuma:Why is no one else saying Duel Disk set?

Atem:We have a different set of Duel Disks.

Astral:I get it.

Yuma:What!Oh well...

Everyone:Duel!

Yuma:4000 Yusei:4000 Yugi:4000 Atem:4000

Yusei:I'll go first draw!(It's time to use my new power to it's maximum output!)First I activate One for one!Now, by discarding a monster like Stardust Xiaolong from my hand to the grave I can special summon a level 1 monster from my hand!Come on out, Turbo Synchron!

TUNER Turbo Synchron Lv.1 Atk:100 Def:500

Yusei:I normal summon Summoner Monk in attack mode!

Summoner Monk Lv.4 Atk:800 Def:1600

Yusei:Now due to his own effect he switches to defense I can discard a spell card from my hand to special summon a level 4 monster from my deck but it can't attack this turn!I summon Bri Synchron in defense mode!

TUNER Bri Synchron Lv.4 Atk:1500 Def:1100

Yusei:Next I tune my Lv.4 Bri Synchron and Lv.4 Summoner Monk!Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!

SYNCHRO Stardust Dragon Lv.8 Atk:2500 Def:2000

Yusei:Now when I synchro summon Stardust Dragon I can special summon Stardust Xiaolong from the grave!

Stardust Xiaolong Lv.1 Atk:100 Def:200

Yusei:Tuning, Lv.1 Stardust Xiaolong and Lv.1 Turbo Synchron!Gathering wishes will call out a new speed's horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! The Power of Hope, Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron!

SYNCHRO TUNER Formula Synchron Lv.2 Atk:200 Def:1500

Yusei:When Fromula synchron is synchro summoned I draw one Synchro!

-Yusei drew a card from formula synchrons effect and dissapeared-

Yuma:Where is he?

Yusei:Gathering crystal dreams will open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon! Accel Synchro! Be born, Shooting Star Dragon!

-Yusei appeared with Shooting Star Dragon in his hand and played it on his duel disk-

SYNCHRO Shooting Star Dragon Lv.10 Atk:3300 Def:2500

Atem:Oh, that's rare.

Yuma:Those were still being made?

Yusei:Field spell, Array of Revealing Light!Now by declaring the monster type spellcaster, spellcasters can't attack the same turn when normal summoned,flipped summon or special summoned!I set one card face down and end my turn.

Yusei:4000 Hand:0

Yusei:Now spellcasters will no longer be effective!

Yugi:That's what you think Yusei-Kun.

Yusei:What!

Atem:However I might have an ace card!Draw!First I activate Cyclone to destroy the field spell!

Yusei:I negate it with Shooting Star Dragon!

Atem:However you can only activate that effect once per turn!Now I activate another Cyclone to destroy that field spell!

Yusei:Oh no!

Atem:I activate fusion to fuse together Buster Blader and Dark Magician into Dark Paladin!

FUSION Dark Paladin Lv.8 Atk:29004400 Def:2400

Atem:Next I activate shisa sosei (Monster Reborn) to revive Buster Blader!

Buster Blader Lv.7 Atk:26004100 Def:2300

Yusei:Their attacks are going up!

Atem:Buster Blader and Dark Paladin gains plus 500 for each dragon in the grave and the field!

Yuma:What!

Atem:Dark Paladin attack Yusei's Shooting Star Dragon!

Yusei:If I don't stop this Shooting Star Dragon will vanish!I activate Shooting Star Dragon's effect!I banish it to negate the attack.

Yugi:You haven't realized yet Yusei-Kun!

Yusei:What?

Atem:You're wide open for the finish!Buster Blader direct attack!

Yusei:!

Yusei:4000-0

Yuma:Yusei!

Atem:Turn end.

Atem:4000 Hand:0

Yuma:How dare you!ZEXAL Change!

Zexal:What?We ZEXAL Changed!

Yugi:Interesting.

Atem:In Neo Space everything can enter and bypass it's normal standards.

Zexal:So in other words uhh...

Yugi:Neo Space allowed you to ZEXAL change.

turn, draw!I summon GoblindBergh in attack!

GoblindBergh Lv.4 Atk:1400 Def:0

Zexal:When this is normal summoned I can special summon a lv.4 or lower monster from my hand.I summon Gagaga Magician!

Gagaga Magician Lv.4 Atk:1500 Def:1000

Zexal:Overlay, NO.39 Kibou Hope in attack mode!

Yugi:Kibou, Hope eh?

XYZ Kibou Hope Rank.4 Atk:2500 Def:2000

Zexal:I activate Shisa sosei (Monster Reborn) to bring back Shooting Star Dragon in attack mode!

SYNCHRO Shooting Star Dragon Lv.10 Atk:3300 Def:2500

Zexal:Hope attack Dark Paladin!Now I negate the attack by using one overlay unit and activate Double or Nothing!This turn the monster can attack again if his attack was negated plus he gains double of his original attack!

Kibou, Hope Atk:25005000

Zexal:Now Shooting star Dragon attack Dark Paladin!I negate the attack again with Hope and activate another Double or Nothing!

Shooting Star Dragon Atk:33006600

Zexal:Hope attack Buster Blader!

5000 v.s 4100

Atem:Tch..

4000-3100

Zexal:Now Shooting Star Dragon attack Dark Paladin!

6600 v.s 4400

Atem:Ahh!

3100-900

Yugi:Atem!

Atem:I'm fine.

Zexal: I set one card face end.

Zexal:4000 Hand:0

Yugi:How dare you!Draw.I can discard Alpha, Beta , and gamma from my hand to tribute summon Valkyrion the magna warrior from my hand!

VALKRYION the magna warrior Lv.8 Atk:3500 Def:3850

Yugi:My own Shisa sosei will activate to summon in attack mode Dark Paladin!

FUSION Dark Paladin Lv.8 Atk:29004400 Def:2400

Yugi:VALKRYION attack Shooting Star Dragon!

3500 v.s 3300

Zexal:I banish and negate the attack!

Yugi:Dark Paladin attack Kibou, Hope!

4400 v.s 2500

Zexal:Ahh!

4000-2100

Yugi:Tch, I didn't finish end.

Yugi:4000 Hand:1

Yusei was suppose to go next but lost, I go next.I set a card, turn end.

Atem:900 Hand:0

Zexal:Draw!I summon Damage Mage!

Damage Mage Lv.3 Atk:600 Def:1200

Zexal:I attack Atem directly with Shooting Star Dragon!

Atem:Trap card!Spellbinding circle, now your monster can no longer attack!

Zexal:What?In that case Damage Mage attack!

900-300

Zexal:Tch..Turn end!

Zexal:2100 Hand:0

Yugi:Draw.I use VALKYRION to attack Shooting Star Dragon!

3500 v.s 3300

Zexal:I negate the attack!

Yugi:Dark paladin attack Damage Mage!

Zexal:I activate Damage Diet!Now all battle damage I take this turn is halved!

4400 v.s 600

Zexal:!

2100-200

Yugi:I set two end.

Yugi:4000 Hand:0

Atem:Draw.I set a end.

Atem:600 Hand:0

ZEXAL:Draw.I activate Armored XYZ!I equip this to Shooting Star I choose an XYZ and equip it to Shooting Star Dragon from my grave!Shooting Star Dragon gains the same name as the XYZ monster!I equip Kibou, Hope!Finally when my life points are 1000 or lower I can change Kibou, Hope to summon a Chaos XYZ!Chaos XYZ change,Kibou, Hope Ray!

CHAOS XYZ Kibou, Hope Ray Rank.4 Atk:2500 Def:2000

Yugi:Chaos XYZ Change?Awesome Yuma-Kun, Astral-Kun!

Atem:I'm impressed Yuma-Kun, Astral-Kun!

ZEXAL:Now by using one overlay unit, I can make Hope Ray gain +500 and your Valkryion -1000!

Yugi:What!Or, Is that what you thought I would say?

ZEXAL:Eh?

Atem:Mirage Spell!when 1 monster is targeted by a card effect, and would lose attack points.I can negate the effect, and gain life points equal to the ATK that would have been lost!Yugi gain this life!

4000-5300

Yugi:Thanks, Atem!

Atem:I remember when you used this card on me, good luck!IT seems like i'll be losing this duel.

Yugi:Yes, unfortunately...

Zexal:Hope Ray finish Atem!

Atem:This is it...

Yugi:I don't think so!

Atem:Huh?

Yugi:Negate Attack!

Zexal:Turn end.

Atem:Why did you save me?

YUGI:BECAUSE WE WILL WIN THIS TOGETHER NO MATTER WHAT THE CAUSE OR WHAT GOES TO BOTHER OUR PEEEAAACCCCEEEE!

Atem:Oh.

Yugi:Shining Draw!

Zexal:Hey, that's my line!

Yugi:Just joking, Valkryion and Dark Paladin finish him!

3500 v.s 2500

4400 v.s 100

Zexal:!

Yusei:It seems like I need more training.

-Yusei said while eating a burger-

Yuma:Where'd you get that burger from?

Yusei:I picked it up from that fast-food some?

-Yusei offered the three some burgers-

Yugi:Sure.

-They all sat down on the floor of Neo Space and ate some burgers-

Astral:Strange how could another dimension with most likely nothing have one fast-food restaurant where you can get burgers to eat?

Yuma:Who's cares about the details!

-Yuma said eating some more burgers-

Atem:Mmmm...This is good.

Judai:I know right!

-Judai said eating a burger-

Judai:I knew it was right to make a one man fast-food restaurant in Neo-Space!So you guys lost to the pharoah and Yugi?I know, it's though beating them.

Yuma:It's really sad to lose.

Yusei:I feel like crying..

-Yuma and Yusei woke up on his hamik and Yuma woke up on his net thing-

Yuma:A dream?

Yusei:An illusion?

Yuma&Yusei:It can't right order to protect what we really wish to protect we must become stronger, no the strongest!

To be continued? Made by:Silvernet

Any suggestions to make the duels more interesting?I kind of made this in a rush so I didn't really give it much time but I still gave it some time that I had left I thoughts about the duel would help and no negative comments if you didn't like , enjoy the rest of the time left in your day I suppose...Fanfic made by me and Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to it's original owner so don't think about blaming now you can actually enjoy the rest of the day!


End file.
